guerra de las bromas
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: es una historia sobre el dia de los inocentes ( vamos solo era cuestion de tiempo ) disfruten y pongan reviews


Guerra de las bromas

Ya era el dia de las bromas y todos sabemos que significa todo el dia era una guerra de bromas para los blaiders que tanto queremos amamos y aveces odiamos.

Ginga: bien esto sera asi: pueden hacer equipos de no mas de 3, Yuki sera el juez, pueden incluir otras personas para sus bromas y el unico o el equipo quede se quedara con el titulo del mejor bromista

Todos: SI!

Masamune: yo hare equipo con kenta y yu .

Kenta y Yu: si!

Kyoya: yo ire por mi cuenta

Ryuga: eso lo iba a decir yo

Hikaru: yo hare equipo con benkei

Benkei: ya veran que les espera!

Madoka: yo ire sola

Kyoya: no me hagas reir

Madoka: a que te refieres?

Ryuga: tu siempre eres la primera en caer

Madoka: ya veran

Kyoya: mira como tiemblo

Tsubassa: yo ire solo, claro con akira

Ginga: entonces , hay que cuidarse de lo que venga de arriba?

Tsubassa: si

Toby: yo no soy bueno en esto asi que hare equipo con zeo

Zeo: confia en mi y ganaremos

Yuki: bien , tienen todo el dia , COMIENCEN!

Asi todos salieron corriendo planeando sus bromas , y buscando a sus victimas , hikaru y benkei desaparecieron asi que planeaban algo grande, ryuga tambien desaparecio ( siendo honestos de el es quien mas hay que cuidarse), kyoya fue a preparar su broma , y tsubassa se quedo dormido y fue un blanco muy simple para masamune , yu y kenta porque le cortaron el cabello hasta los hombros, despues el pobre desperto y miro lo que habia pasado

Tsubassa: QUE HICIERON?!, TRIO DE ENFERMOS!

Masamune: solo hicimos un pequeno corte, hahahhahahha

Yu: si no es para tanto ademas asi no te confundiran tanto con una chica hahhahaha

Kenta: si, hhahahhhaaaah, ademas se ve mejor asi hahahhaa

Tsubassa: no puedo creerlo!

Madoka: tsubassa!, que paso?

Ginga: tu cabello esta mas corto!

Tsubassa: preguntale a ellos tres!

Madoka: se ve mucho mejor

Kyoya: si asi no te confundiran mucho con una chica

Madoka: pero tocalo se siente mas suave, Oye hikaru!

Hikaru: que pasa?

Madoka: toca el cabello de tsubassa se siente mas suave

Hikaru: si tienes razon

Tsubassa: de verdad?

Madoka: adoro a los chicos con cabello asi

Ginga: me pregunto, como se me veria el cabello asi

Kyoya: seguro se veria mal

Yuki: bien sigamos

**Marcador:**

**Tsubassa: Descalificado**

**Masamune, Kenta y Yu: 9.0**

Despues kyoya fue por el pasillo y noto que alguien lo seguia entonces preparo su pistola de agua ( que tenia otra cosa) y vio que ryuga lo estaba siguiendo pero el tambien tenia una pistola de agua , y ambos se quedaron esperando el momento perfecto para disparar

Kyoya: de que es la tuya?

Ryuga: leche podrida, y la tuya?

Kyoya: deje aqui mojando mi ropa sucia

Ryuga: te das cuenta de que nadie saldra a salvo de aqui verdad?

Kyoya: talves

Ryuga: 1

Kyoya: 2

Ryuga y Kyoya: 1...FUEGO

Ambos lanzaron lo que habia dentro de sus pistolas de agua y ambos salieron mal

Ryuga: yo gane

Kyoya: claro que no , yo gane

Madoka: no, yo gane

Ryuga y Kyoya: que?...AHHHHHHH!

En ese momento madoka salio con una pistola de agua que obviamente no tenia agua y les disparo a ambos

Kyoya: que paso?.. snif* snif*...que tenia esto?

Madoka: agua de atun

Ryuga: AGUA DE ATUN?!

Kyoya: a un atun lo hicieron agua?

Madoka: y esa no es la unica sorpresa , miren arriba

Ambos miraron arriba y no paso nada

Kyoya: donde esta la sorpresa?

Ryuga: si, donde?

Madoka: abajo

Ambos miraron abajo y se dieron cuenta de que sus pantalones estaban abajo

Ryuga: que demonios?!

Kyoya: como hiciste eso?

Madoka: preguntense como lo hice otra vez, miren abajo

Tenian sus pantalones abajo otra vez

Ryuga: QUE DEMONIOS?!

Kyoya: YA BASTA! esta bien ganaste , eres mejor que nosotros

Madoka: gracias

Yuki: bien , parece que ustedes 2 estan descalificados

**Marcador:**

**Kyoya: descalificado**

**Ryuga: descalificado**

**Madoka: 8.2**

Mientras tanto...

Ginga estaba durmiendo y toby y zeo lo estaban observando preparando su broma

Zeo: recuerda toby , a las 3 le aventaremos los pasteles

Toby: si, vamos, 1

Zeo: 2

Toby y Zeo: 3

Ambos salieron corriendo pero cuando se acercaron a ginga el jalo una cuerda y cayo miel encima de ambos luego calleron muchas plumas y despues aceite de motor .

Ginga: ya ven, puedo hacer bromas hasta dormidos

Toby y Zeo: ...

Yuki: bien parece que tenemos mas perdedores

**Marcador:**

**Toby y Zeo: descalificados**

**Ginga: 8.5**

Despues ginga iba saliendo buscando a su proxima victima pero vio que a una chica un ladron le robo su bolsa y el persiguio al ladron pero no lo pudo alcanzar.

Ginga: lo lamento , no lo alcance

Chica francesa: no importa meciege, ella es coco, ella es marisol y yo soy channel

Ginga: las llevare a la estacion de policia para que denuncien al ladron

Channel: we, gracias por su ayuda

Coco: su novia a de ser muy afortunada

Ginga: no tengo novia

Marisol: pero debe haber una chica en tu vida

Ginga: si hay una...(sonrojado)

Channel: cuentanos de camino a la policia

Coco: si , puede confiar en nosotras , no somos francesas chismosas

Marisol: si odiamos a los franceses

Ginga: pero que ustedes no son francesas?

Channel: si incluso nos odiamos a nosotras mismas

Marisol: bien cuentanos sobre esa chica

Ginga: bueno se llama madoka y ella es de mis mejores amigas

Mientras tanto masamune , yu, kenta y tsubassa estaban caminando en en la calle

Tsubassa: supongo que me queda mejor asi

Kenta: si , toma ( le entrego un mechon de su cabello)

Masamune: hicimos esto con un pedaso que cortamos

Tsubassa: gracias creo que sera un buen recuerdo

Oficial de policia: de donde sacaron eso?

Tsubassa: que?, oficial ese es mio

Yu: si se lo cortamos esta manana

Oficial de policia: ah, ustedes se lo cortaron?

Masamune: si pero

Oficial de policia: unidad 3490 aqui tengo a 4 sospechosos de los asesinos del corte de cabello

Tsubassa: asesinos?, pero que? , no ,oficial es mi cabello

Yu: solo era una broma , hoy es el dia de los inocentes,

Masamune: que va a hacer con nosotros?

Oficial de policia: los llevare a la estacion de policia hasta que un adulto los recoja o hasta que alguien demuestre su inocencia

Kenta: yo no quiero ir a prision! (llorando)

Yu: yo tampoco (llorando)

Tsubassa: y como cuanto tiempo sera eso?

Oficial de policia: no lo se incluso puede ser hasta manana

Tsubassa, yu, masamune y kenta: QUE?!

Despues el oficial se los llevo a la estacion de policia, y ellos estaban muy asustados, no querian pasar la noche ahi despues llego ginga y las chicas francesas y preguntaron que habia pasado

Ginga: que paso?!

Masamune: ginga debes llamar a tu papa

Tsubassa: creen que somos sospechosos de ser los asesinos del corte de cabello

Kenta: si!, tipos que matan a personas inocentes y despues cortan su cabello!

Yu: es aterrador

Oficial de policia: recibimos una llamada de confirmacion, y ellos son culpables de los homicidios

Todos: QUE?!

Ginga: como puede ser posible?!

Tsubassa: ginga ayudanos!

Kenta: no quiero ir a prision! (llorando)

Ginga: calmense, los ayudare!

Yuki: muy bien creo que esto ya termino y ustedes estan estan descalificados

Todos: QUE?!

Ginga: yuki que haces aqui? y a que te refieres?

Channel: si , a que te refieres? ( se quito los lentes y el panuelo y resulto ser hikaru todo el tiempo)

Ginga: que?! hikaru!, no puede ser te conte mi mayor secreto

Hikaru: tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo

Ginga: y el ladron?

Benkei: era yo

Ginga: no puedo creer que me enganaran

Masamune: y quien hizo esta broma tan enfermiza?

Yuki: fui yo

Kenta: que? pero se supone que tu eres el juez

Yuki: ya me canse de ser el juez y quise demostrar que se hacer bromas tan buenas o incluso mejores que las que ustedes hacen

Kyoya: lo que nos demostraste es que estas tan enfermo como nosotros

Yuki: gracias

**Marcador: **

**Ginga: descalificado**

**Hikaru y Benkei: 8.7**

**Marcador: **

**Masamune, Kenta , Yu: descalificados**

**Yuki: 10**

Despues estaban devuelta apunto de nombrar al mejor bromista

Hikaru: kyoya, porque hueles tan mal?

Kyoya: larga historia

Ginga: el premio para el mejor bromista por demostrarnos que un genio de las bromas esta oculto bajo una imagen de nino bueno...Yuki Mizusawa)

(aplausos)

Yuki: gracias, pero aun tengo un pequeno truco bajo la manga ( jalo un cordon y cayo mucho chocalate derretido sobre todos)

Madoka: esa fue buena , pero no soportare que alguien se meta con mi cabello sin ser castigado

Hikaru: yo no podria haberlo dicho mejor

Ginga: te sugiero que corras

Yuki: si ( despues se fue corriendo)

Creo que aqui termina, revisare si yuki esta vivo ,como sea..

FIN .XD


End file.
